


Therapy

by ghostofviper



Series: Hiromu Takahashi One Shots [19]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Manipulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Los Ingobernables De Japon are required to participate in therapy sessions at the direction of New Japan.





	Therapy

Granted you were relatively new to practicing, but you were pretty sure in order for counseling to work the participants actually needed to speak. You had started working as staff counselor for New Japan Pro Wrestling a little over a month ago as they felt they should have someone on staff for their employees to speak with if necessary. New Japan was making at least three visits mandatory and if they wished to continue after that they were free to. You supposed your early success had set you up for failure. The first group you had worked with, called Chaos, had been simply charming to work with. Even the one called the stone pit bull, Tomohiro Ishii, had been a delight. Quiet, but still willing to work with you and open up. 

Then along came your second group, Los Ingobernables de Japon. So far you had met with two members and you had yet to get a single word out of either. The first one you had met with honestly had to stop yourself from staring. Seiya Sanada was perfection personified as far as you were concerned. Unfortunately, his attitude left a lot to be desired. You could tell the second he walked through the door that he would rather be anywhere else. You had tried to ease the tension with small talk, little jokes, and inane banter but he had simply stared at you in silence, occasionally gracing you with a roll of his eyes. You had thought that was the longest hour of your life until Tetsuya Naito came along. 

You had stepped out for five minutes to use the restroom and refill your water and when you returned he had been there, stretched out along the couch, eyes closed and looking deep in peaceful slumber. Your attempts to wake him had been futile, resulting in you getting brushed off with an irritated hand. You were at a loss as to what to do with these men. You didn’t know how you could be expected to do your job in the face of utter noncompliance. 

So, after sitting in uncomfortable silence for an hour you had headed to the office of your supervisor. You needed some guidance before your appointment with the next member of Los Ingobernables, Evil. With a name like that you and based on your first two experiences with the group you had a feeling you were going to need some help. Thirty minutes later when you left his office you felt more disheartened than ever. Apparently, the group well lived up to their name and were essentially given free reign. Giving your supervisor’s descriptions, you were surprised New Japan was actually forcing them to participate in these sessions. As far as you could tell they were generally allowed to roam wild. All in all, you could say you were not looking forward to your remaining appointments. 

Needless to say, you were somewhat shocked when Evil appeared in your doorway early, a glower on his face as he ambled into the room. Darkly intimidating was the first impression that came to your mind. The man seemed to carry an aura of darkness as he entered though you knew that was fanciful thinking. Dressed in all black, rainbow colored hair pulled back into a ponytail the man presented a rather striking picture. He sat on the sofa, slinging an arm along the back of it and the other on the arm rest and stared expectantly at you.

“I understand you prefer to be addressed by your ring name? Evil, correct?” You asked getting a single nod in acknowledgement. A small smile formed on your lips as you got more interaction from him than you had in your previous two sessions. “Well Evil, my name is Dr. Chie Ota. I was brought in by New Japan to assist you in navigating the ever-increasing press demands and the international expansion of the company. There has been a lot of changes over the past year and it can get overwhelming. This first session is kind of a get to know you interview. To make you feel comfortable talking to me and allowing me to get a feel for you as a person.”

“Dr. Ota.” He said, drawing out your name making it sound like a caress. “You want to get a feel for me? Why don’t you put your hands down my pants and get a real good feel of my cock?” 

“I beg your pardon?” You asked, fully offended by his crude words. “How dare you!” 

“What?” Evil asked with a shrug. “I’m honestly surprised you made it through Sanada and Naito without one of them propositioning you. Or straight up fucking you.” 

“I would never engage in inappropriate relations with my clients and I’m frankly offended that you would even suggest such a thing.” You said glaring at the infuriating man. 

“then frankly I’m wasting my time.” Evil said tossing your words back at you and rising to his feet. “I only showed up because I figured you would at least wrap your lips around my dick.” You stared open mouthed as he walked out of your session without a backwards glance. Suddenly you preferred the oppressive silence from the other two members than that behavior. Seeing as you suddenly had about forty free minutes due to the unexpectedly short session with Evil you decided to go through your notes on sessions with Chaos. Remind yourself that you hadn’t been a complete failure thus far. 

You were still making studious notes when Tetsuya Bushi arrived resplete with mask firmly affixed over his face. Looking up at the masked man you tilted your head considering him as he strode with confidence into the room, opting to take a seat in the arm chair rather than the couch as all his stablemates had before him.

“Do you not feel comfortable with me?” You asked. “There’s no need to hide behind the mask.” 

“I’m not hiding.” Bushi said with a smirk. “I am never more who I am than when I’m wearing a mask. You want to know me, know the mask.”

“You don’t feel like you’re protecting yourself behind it?” You asked him, observing his reaction closely. 

“That’s cute.” He chuckled making your lips turn in a small frown. You didn’t like feeling like he was mocking you. “Why don’t you read up on the significance of the mask and what it means to those that wear them. Then maybe I’ll consider discussing something so personal to me.”

“Maybe it would do you some good to talk about it.” You suggested. “You’re here with me. This is completely confidential. You can let your thoughts out, reveal what makes you wear the mask.”

“My family knows exactly why I wear the mask. They are the only ones that matter.” Bushi said plainly.

“Your family? You have a wife? Or your parents?” You said, pen poised at the ready to delve into his mind.

“No. My brothers. Los Ingobernables. Evil, Sanada, Naito, Hiromu. My family. They know me, and they are the only ones that need to. I’m certainly not going to spill my guts to some bitch I just met.”

You once again found yourself speechless, mind racing as you tried to formulate a response. 

“You’re wasting your time with us.” Bushi said rising to his feet and smoothing out his vest. “We don’t need you. We have each other. So, go play doctor with someone else.” 

You glared at his retreating back only gathering your words together after he was long gone. “I’m not playing doctor.” You shouted uselessly. “I am well-qualified and fully accredited.” You huffed indignantly flustered with the audacity of the entire group. Yes, you decided that Sanada and Naito were by far your two favorites of the group. You would much prefer to be ignored than to be belittled like Evil and Bushi had done to you.

It was with dread that you sat waiting for the final member of Los Ingobernables to make his appearance. You weren’t quite sure what to expect. Based on what you had heard Hiromu was a lost cause. Completely of his rocker, naïve and childlike. You had heard about the cat he treated as a son and his unhealthy obsession with it. When he walked into the room you hated to admit it, but your heart fluttered a little. You weren’t expecting the handsome man with the bedroom eyes that seemed to draw you in without even trying. A playful smile was on his lips and he sauntered into the room as if he didn’t have a care in the world, dramatically flopping down on the couch, legs spread wide and looking at you as if he could read your soul.

“You look upset my dear.” He said, his voice like silk washing over you. “What’s troubling you?”

You were taken aback by the absolute sincerity that seemed to shine in his eyes and before you knew it you found yourself answering. “It’s been a rough day. Your stablemates haven’t given me the easiest of times today.” You confessed.

“Yes, well, they can be quite the handful. Rather troublesome.” Hiromu said nodding in commiseration with your troubles. “Would you like to tell me about it?” He leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees an earnest expression on his face. 

You found yourself confiding in him, all your frustrations with them flowing out as you told Hiromu about Sanada unveiled disdain for you, Naito sleeping through your session, Evil’s proposition and Bushi’s outright dismissal. All the while Hiromu nodded along in sympathy, making appropriate noises as he tsked at his brothers’ antics.

“You poor thing.” He said when your rant was over. “That must have been so frustrating for you. All your attempts at help rebuffed so rudely. All your hard work dismissed so callously.” 

“It really was. All I wanted to do was help.” Your voice broke and you were embarrassed as tears filled your eyes. You were vaguely aware of Hiromu’s hand landing on your knee, his thumb rubbing soothingly along the inside of your leg. 

“That was so unfair to you. Here you are giving your time and they can’t be bothered to appreciate you.” Hiromu said softly his hand creeping up your leg to rest on your thigh. “I appreciate you. I’m here for you.”

“You are?” You asked wide-eyed and full of hope. It had been such a rough day. All you wanted was for someone to understand you, realize your job wasn’t easy. 

“I am.” Hiromu affirmed. When his hand reached to stroke your cheek, you leaned into the touch, eyes closing in pleasure as his other hand continued rubbing your thigh and the warmth of his hand seeped into your face. “I wanna make you feel better. Make you forget about how unspeakably rude my friends were to you. Can I help you forget?” he asked, his voice hypnotically lulling. 

“Yes.” You breathed wanting nothing more than to forget this awful day and those awful men. The word had barely left your mouth before Hiromu’s lips were on yours, so soft and full that they felt like heaven as he kissed you lightly before stroking his tongue along your bottom lip seeking entrance to your mouth. You parted your lips, moaning as Hiromu’s tongue entered and stroked your tongue with languid movements. His hand on your face moved to cup the back of your neck drawing you closer to him, pulling you until you moved to straddle his waist, never breaking from your mouth. His hand danced along your thigh, dancing along your slacks and moving to rub your mound between your bodies. 

Your hands moved to his hair, sliding through the silky mass as he masterfully plundered your mouth, your hips rocked trying to push against his hand and get more friction from him. 

“You want my hand there?” Hiromu said separating from your mouth. “Do you my fingers to make you forget?” 

“Please.” You said pulling his mouth back to yours, addicted to whatever it was he was doing to you. 

“Stand up and take of your clothes.” Hiromu said gently pushing you off his lap. He leaned back watching with hooded eyes as you stripped off your clothing, never stopping to think for one moment how you were crossing every professional boundary there was. All that was in your mind was how good Hiromu was making you feel, how his words were a soothing balm to your shattered psyche. 

You climbed back onto his lap, immediately meeting his lips as his hand hovered over your pussy, fingers teasingly tapping against your flesh until you begged him to touch you. His fingers slipped inside you, thumb rolling tantalizing patterns on your clit as you moved yourself in rhythm with his hand. When his mouth left yours you whimpered in protest, but it quickly turned to a moan of pleasure as he latched onto your nipple, sucking it into his mouth and using that talented tongue to tease it into a rock-hard peak before moving to the other breast and repeating his teasing. 

“Come for me sweetheart. Let all that bad stuff out.” Hiromu cooed, nipping at your nipple with his teeth and making you gasp as your pussy clenched around his hand, your breath coming in pants as you came all over his hand. “Good girl.” He praised. “Am I making you feel so good?” 

“God yes Hiromu.” You moaned.

“Do you want me inside you?” He asked, continuing to stroke his fingers along your sensitive flesh as you shuddered around him. You nodded quickly in agreement, moving to allow him to pull his cock out, eyes widening as you saw just how thick and long he was, and you eagerly moved, guiding his tip to your opening. “That’s right baby, take my cock in.” 

You eyes closed in pleasure when he was fully seated inside you, taking a moment to adjust to him before you began moving and Hiromu gripped your hips guiding you up and down his pole. Picking up the pace Hiromu thrust up into you, fingers biting into the tender flesh of your waist as he moved you almost frantically, your eyes flying open to watch him as his head lead back on the couch, his eyes scrunched closed in concentration and pleasure as he muttered incoherent curses before his hips stilled and you felt his warm seed filling you as his grip loosened. 

It was only after he was gone and the pleasure had seeped from your body that you realized exactly what you had done and the line you had crossed. You hurried through the hallways looking for Hiromu, needing his reassurance that he wouldn’t tell anyone. That he wouldn’t jeopardize your career and license by telling anyone he had fucked you. 

“If I had realized you were offering personal services, maybe I would have opened up to you.” You spun around, eyes wide to see Sanada looking you over with a smirk. 

“I’m sorry?” You asked, hoping with everything in you that he didn’t mean what you thought he did. 

“I’m just saying if you had offered to suck my cock I would have been a little more receptive to your counseling attempts.” Sanada said. 

“I have no idea what your talking about.” You bluffed, hoping your panic wasn’t showing on your face.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” He said with a shake of his head. “I can’t believe you fell for that shit. Hiromu played you like a violin.” 

“He did not play me.” You said heatedly. “Hiromu has compassion, unlike you. He was there for me after the horrendous way you all treated me.” You wanted to slap the smug grin off his face when he laughed at you, shaking his head at you in pity before walking away. 

You tried to shake off the feeling that something was terribly wrong as you hurried through the hallways, urgently seeking Hiromu. You had to make sure he didn’t tell anyone else. You felt a surge of relief when you found him in the cantina, Naito and Evil sitting with him and you hurried over, feeling a blush rise as they looked at you with you knowing smirks as Hiromu barely spared you a glance, taking a long pull from his water bottle as you stood there, shifting from foot to foot.

“Can I help you?” He finally asked as you continued standing there. Naito and Evil seemed to find that hilarious laughing loudly as you stared at Hiromu, trying to reconcile this man with the caring one from your office. 

“I need you to stop telling people what happened in my office.” You said quietly, trying not to draw attention to the conversation. 

“And why would I do that?” Hiromu asked. “do you not want people to know you fucked your patient? That rather than giving me the counseling I so desperately needed you rode my cock instead?” He flashed you a taunting smile, daring you to contradict him. 

“That’s not what happened and you know it!” You said furiously. 

“Do I?” Hiromu asked shrewdly. “All I know is I show up for my session with you and the next thing I know your ranting about how horrible my brothers, my family are. Had to listen to you disparage them and call them names. Breaking their confidentiality. You have heard of doctor patient confidentiality haven’t you Dr. Ota? Cause I’m pretty sure you shattered it.” You hung your head as you realized he was right, you had broken your oath by discussing your patients with him. “I think it would serve all our best interests if you were to tell your boss that you didn’t feel it conducive to our well being to continue with therapy. Sign off on it and leave us alone, or your going to learn just how much trouble we can cause.” 

You turned and rushed out of there, heading straight for your office, fighting back tears all the way. You had learned a hard lesson today from Los Ingobernables and as far as you were concerned Hiromu Takahashi was the worst of them all.


End file.
